Dreaming Through the Noise
by rainlightautumn
Summary: He who sings scares away his woes." Slash, ProwlxJazz


**Author's notes:** These are a few separate attempts at the "song meme" that was so popular. All of them should be pretty comprehensible, though the last seven take place in an AUverse that I am working one (read "the fic that is slowly but surely overtaking my life"). Most are slash, and all involve Prowl and/or Jazz. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the songs or characters mentioned within.

* * *

**Almost Lover xx A Fine Frenzy (Pre 2007 movieverse)**

"Clever trick," Jazz whispered. Prowl's optic ridges creased and he made as if to speak again, but Jazz shook his head and raised his hand to trace his fingertips on Prowl's face plates. "No, clearly us being together would make you unhappy. And I'd never want to see you unhappy." He looked down and, so low that Prowl couldn't be sure what he said, Jazz murmured, "I thought you'd want the same for me." The saboteur looked back up at the tactician and smiled. It was sad and hurt. It was final. "So. Good bye, Prowl. I'll never forget." He dropped his hand, turned his back, and walked away. Prowl never felt so empty in his entire life.

**I Don't Feel So Well xx Vienna Teng (Jazz P.O.V., G1 Pre-Earth)**

Your optics meet his across the mess hall. Time seems to stop. It can't be. What is he doing here?

Someone bumps into you and it snaps you out of your daze. The mech apologizes, but you don't acknowledge him. You turn and make your way out of the mess hall quickly but quietly. You have to get away from him, you have to, you don't know what will happen if he gets too close, your spark might actually die out rather than continue this slow death it has been suffering ever since--

You manage to get out and think you're home free when you hear footsteps. You stop. Apparently he is going to be stationed with you. It will be hard for you to avoid him. Better to get this over with. You steady yourself.

"What do you want, Prowl?"

**The Funeral xx Greg Edmonson (2007 Movieverse)**

Prowl looks at Jazz, lying there, silver chassis limp and lifeless. He caresses Jazz's face and closes his eyes. 'Wait for me,' he whispers into the broken space that once was the bridge to his other half. 'I will see you soon.'

**Crazy xx Gnarls Barkley (G1 Pre-Earth)**

Jazz looked like the pit and then some, laying there on a medbay berth, babbling nonsense. Ratchet is working double time to try and keep up with the systems crashes.

"They didn't--" Jazz starts, and Prowl immediately is there holding his hand.

"Don't speak. Conserve your energy."

"They didn't...getanythin'. Firewalls. They..." He trails off and then Jazz laughs, and the sound is low and filled with static and something slightly wild and broken.

**The Angels Hung Around xx Rilo Kiley (2007 Movieverse, continuation of "The Funeral")**

Jazz sits as he watches the wake taking place in the room. He smiles and taps a beat out on his leg. Everyone seems so sad, but Jazz is fine, just fine, soon they'll understand, he's fine, just waiting. For what?

A presence hovers behind him.

"Jazz."

That.

He turns around and meets optics with the mech. Jazz smiles, stands, and reaches out a hand.

"Been waitin' for ya, Prowl."

Prowl takes Jazz's hand and, together, they fade away.

**Run and Tell That xx Elijah Kelly**

"He's from the lower levels."

"Yeah, ran wild as a child, no parents-"

"Just lived on the streets!"

"And now look at him. Head of special ops. It's kind of admirable."

"Admirable? He'll always be what he was."

Jazz hears the whispers and murmurs. He knows what people say about him. But it doesn't bother him. He knows where he comes from. He knows who he is. And that's all that matters to him.

**Once Upon a December xx Liz Calloway (AUverse)**

"Sometimes I trick myself into memories," Jazz says quietly, and Prowl looks at him askance, feeling his spark stutter in apprehension.

"Like what?"

"Just flashes. Like someone holding me safe and warm. Dozens of people dancing. Mostly someone singing me a lullabye."

**Boogie Wonderland xx Brittany Murphy (AUverse)**

"What are you doing?" Prowl asks uncertainly.

"Dancing," Jazz responds, laughing. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why?"

"Ever do something just for the joy of doing it?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Well," Jazz says and grabs Prowl's hand, "here's your chance!"

**Lover, You Should Have Come Over xx Jeff Buckley (AUverse)**

Prowl watches as he spars Ironhide with a single minded focus and asks himself what he would have done differently.

**End Credits xx Pride and Prejudice Soundtrack (AUverse)**

If Jazz knew he was here, Prowl would be in for a world of hurt. But the young king couldn't refrain from keeping an eye on Jazz, even if the other mech hated his very spark. And he would deal with whatever consequences his current illogical actions would cost him—he just had to stay and listen to the achingly beautiful notes Jazz played.

**Lost Case of Being Found xx Scott Biram (AUverse)**

Prowl laid down in the palace's crystal gardens where just orns ago he had lain with Jazz. As he stared up and the moon, he prayed to Primus that Jazz would find it in his spark to forgive him someday.

**This Time Around xx Hanson (AUverse)**

"You've taken this remarkably well," Starscream commented quietly. Jazz didn't look up from his data pad.

"How am I supposed to take it?" He asked quietly.

Starscream hesitated. "If I were in your position, I think I would find it hard to function."

Jazz sighed and looked up at the former servant. "I can't complain how I didn't get what I wanted. That won't change anything."

There was a breem of silence, during which Jazz returned to his data pad. Finally, Starscream quietly asked, "Are you scared?'

Jazz didn't hesitate. "I would be a monster if I wasn't."

**Float On xx Goldspot (AUverse)**

Jazz sighed as he set to work on his patient. "Man, I'm gonna get an audioful from Ratchet when he gets here. 'It's just a few orns, Jazz. I'll meet you after that. Don't get into any trouble. Don't talk to strangers. Stay out of sight. Don't take energon goodies from strangers.' Well, okay, maybe he didn't go that far. But it's close enough. Yeah, so much for that plan. Now I'll never be able to get away. You'd think I was still a sparkling."


End file.
